This grant seeks renewal of core support for the Lombardi Cancer Research Center. The Center has been in the process of development since 1967 and was designated as a Comprehensive Center in 1974. Significant progress has been made in recruitment of scientists to the Center in establishing research programs and in securing programatic support for these programs. Concomitantly, improvements in education, patient care, and outreach activity have been achieved. An administrative entity is functioning to facilitate these goals. A vigorous interdisciplinary research program is in operation for which continued core support is requested. The expanding Lombardi Center operations demand adequate space and a construction grant for a vitally needed center is also submitted.